Irritating Changes
by SouthKorea da-zee
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano's parents are arrested and they have to live with strangers that want to adopt them in a different country. They find new friends and revile old secrets that could complicate their lives further. Rated T for swearing.
1. Finally away from meaningless fights

**Hey, sorry I know I should be updating my other stories. I just really wanted to have one with North and South Italy in it. I'm working on the others and will hopefully post one or two by the end of the week. This one, I have lots of plans for, as I do for the others too. How I keep all these idea's in my head and not the words I speak a second before, I have no idea.**

**As you all know, I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Lovino ducked under his bed where lying there was his trembling brother, Feliciano.<p>

Feliciano and Lovino both flinched at the sudden sound of a bottle crashing on the floor in the next room followed by more yelling. Their parents had been fighting for years now, it's a wonder how no one had noticed any of the yelling and crashes that came from the house. Everybody else was probably just ignoring them.

They used to be good parents despite their busy job, they helped Lovino and Feliciano with their homework, and everything else expected of a parent, they got along really well too. Now, they were always drunk, had fights constantly, and didn't even talk to Lovino or Feliciano unless it was to yell at them. Lovino was able to get Feliciano away from them most of the time so they wouldn't hurt him and took the blame for everything wrong most of the time. Only once in a while they had managed to Feliciano to yell at him, when Lovino wasn't around.

Their parents seemed to be especially violent tonight, they just smashed what seemed like the fifth bottle that night. Lovino knew his brother was very sensitive to violence and even though he was also not that good with it and would run from violence despite his attitude, he had to do something.

He gave Feliciano a small pat on the back and started crawling out from under the bed. He felt a small tug on his sleeve and looked back.

"F-fratello, where are you g-going? They'll j-just g-get mad if you go out there." Feliciano whispered, his eyes clouded over with fear.

"I-I'll be back, dammit. Just stay here and out of the way," Lovino replied trying to sound more confident then he felt, although he couldn't keep the stammer out of his voice. He managed to get out of his brothers grip and started cautiously walking into the kitchen.

Lovino jumped back when a bottle smashed at his feet, spilling its contents that smelled strongly of red wine on his feet and a bit on his pants. He looked up from the wooden door to see his parents at each others throats.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Lovino ran forward and pulled his parents away from each other. But, his mother still had a bottle in her hand, it seemed to be already quite cracked but when she smacked it down on her son's head it still was hard enough to knock him to the ground.

A yell from the pain tore from Lovino's throat when he landed with a heavy thump, his vision blurred. He saw his parents go back at each others throats before he blacked out completely.

* * *

><p>Lovino woke with blurry eyes, all he could make out was white everywhere with occasional darker smudges in his vision, there was also an annoying beeping sound. The unfocused room and lights around him were giving him a head ache, it felt as if his brain was about to burst from his head.<p>

Lovino quickly squeezed his eyes shut from the painful lights, but then heard a familiar voice beside him.

"Fratello? Are you awake?" Lovino gave a pained groan to signal he was, his throat felt too scratchy to talk. He heard Feliciano give a sigh of what he assumed was relief, "Ve~ that's good, I've been waiting for two days for you to wake up-"

Lovino's eyes shot open as he tried to sit up straight far too fast, he only ended up getting too dizzy and falling back down again. It wasn't as painful to open his eyes now that their adjusted to the light. The pain didn't stop him from speaking this time, "Two fucking whole days? Why didn't you wake me up, stupido?" Lovino yelled, making his throat hurt even more.

"Ve~ I tried at first but I was told not to after the surgery..."

"What surgery?" Lovino lowered his voice a bit from the volume before but it still held the usual aggression in it.

"The one on your head, to get the glass out and prevent anything bad from happening." Feliciano explained, it was then Lovino noticed the bandages wrapped around his head. He couldn't exactly remember what had happened, all he could remember was the yelling and smashing from the kitchen and hiding under his bed with his brother.

"What happened?"

"When you tried to stop mom and dad from fighting, mom hit you in the head with a cracked bottle. Someone called the police when they heard you and so you got rushed to the hospital and are mom and dad are in jail until court."

"Finally those assholes are doing something! I wouldn't of had to gotten a damn bottle to the head if some people actually paid some attention to what was going on around them instead of sitting around on their lazy asses!... Wait, what happens to us then, they're not gonna let us live alone."

"Ve~ someone was going to talk that over with us once you woke up."

It was then a nurse decided to show up to check on him, she seemed surprised to see him awake.

"Good Morning Mr. Vargas, I see you must be doing well in your recovery if your already awake," she said with a small smile on her face.

Lovino became flustered and offended, and gave the reply, "It's not like I need to recover at all, why is everyone acting all surprised I'm awake?" Despite his usual attitude, he could act more frivolous around girls, so he didn't yell or use a complete angered tone. He had more of a pout in his voice than usual agitation.

The girl gave him a look of amusement when Lovino tried to cover a wince when he shifted in his bed, trying to sit up. "I was partly here to tell you two that your Grandpa Roma is here, since your awake I guess we can let him in soon. I just have to check your injuries and bandages," Feliciano stayed the entire time, he looked increasingly worried every time more scratches from glass were uncovered, but stayed where he was.

Lovino was surprised by all the injuries and bruised, he couldn't feel a thing thanks to some heavy pain killers that were given to him before the inspection started. He felt numb, it seemed too unreal for him, and Lovino was beginning to want the pain more just to let himself know he's still there.

Soon after the nurse left a familiar relative rushed through the door. Roma gave Feliciano a hug, that Lovino was pretty sure would've made bear hugs run for the hills, before he turned to Lovino. Worry crossed his face when he saw all the bandages surrounding Lovino's arms and head and he gave his older grandson a looser hug than usual, it was still almost bone crushing though.

"Hello, I was just talking to some police and they said that you two can stay with me for a while until things get figured out!" Roma was using a forced cheerful tone, both brothers could see through it, at least Lovino thought Feliciano could see through it.

Feliciano exclaimed, "Ve~ that's great! We would be able to spend more time with you!" _Guess not,_ Lovino rolled his eye's. He should have expected that his brother wouldn't be able to read the atmosphere, not even this time.

"Idiota, you know that means we're leaving Italy, don't you? Grandpa moved to Germany, so we have to live there!" Lovino yelled at his brother, he immediately regretted it when a dull pulsing feeling came to his head.

"Ve~ I forgot, but I don't want to leave Italy!" Feliciano cried, going into a panicked state and started babbling nonsense until his Grandpa calmed him down.

"It won't be permanent, once you are old enough you can move back to Italy," the Italians grandfather reasoned.

"Hey, you didn't say you were are permanent guardian," Lovino realized.

"Well for some reason I couldn't get full custody of you two, I think it's because your parents never gave any consent as to the matter or whatever..." Lovino stared at him in disbelief, Feliciano on the other hand burst into tears.

"... so what's going to happen to us?" Lovino asked hesitantly.

"You two will probably end up in a new place with someone who is willing to take you in," the Italians grandfather sighed as if he didn't want to have told that, or accept it.

"So we're going to end up in some house with people we don't even know?" Lovino was fuming, he didn't want to end up with some random creepy strangers that just decided that they wanted to take some teens in.

"Don't worry, I may not be able to keep you with me but I can help choose who will be taking care of you," their grandpa spoke reassuringly, Lovino still wasn't liking it one bit but his pain medication was starting to make him drowsy.

Lovino fought to keep his eyes open, "Bastardo... I still... don't like this..." after saying this he was completely worn out, he passed out almost immediately.

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Lovi, you need to help get are stuff in too! You can't just let me and Grandpa do all the work!" Feliciano whined to his brother, who was currently just laying on the couch eating pizza while watching his Grandfather and brother pack in the heavy bags from the hell whole they just escaped from.<p>

"I am doing some work idiota, I'm supervising!" was Lovino's comeback.

"Come on Lovino, its not like we're gonna make you lift too heavy of boxes. You are still recovering," Their grandfather cut in as he entered the room with two big boxes piled in his grasp.

"No thanks bastardo," Lovino went back to eating.

Feliciano sighed giving up, Roma shook his head in exasperation before disappearing upstairs to place the boxes in one of the rooms. Lovino looked up only when he was finished his pizza and headed to the kitchen to get some water.

The kitchen had a sort of Italian sense to it, even though they were in Germany, it also had big windows that gave Lovino a way to see the marvelous scenery of the garden in the back.

Lovino's attention shifted from the bright garden when he heard an unfamiliar voice from the front door. The voice was speaking German so he couldn't understand much of it, he only just started learning German but knew Italian as his first language and Spanish for his second, unlike his brother who took German for his second language.

Lovino placed down his glass to go see who was at the door, he was surprised when he saw a blonde German talking with Feliciano.

Feliciano was talking to him as if to an old friend but that didn't say much since he always talked to strangers like that. The German seemed to be struggling to get some words in, Lovino was pretty sure that before there was an introduction but it sounded like he is now talking about Pasta or something like that.

"Hey bastardo, who are you talking to?" Lovino called from the kitchen entrance.

"Ve~ Ciao fratello, this is Ludwig, his dad is friends with grandpa Roma! I was just telling him about how delicious pasta is," Feliciano went back to talking in Italian so Lovino could understand and started to ramble but Lovino cut in before he could go any further.

"And whats this potato bastard doing here?" asked Lovino.

"I was just here to tell your Grandpa that my dad wanted to invite him over for dinner, he heard about you two from him and wouldn't mind meeting you." Ludwig answered, he spoke in Italian with a thick German accent.

"Oh so the bastard speaks Italian. Feliciano, you go get him. I'm not going upstairs just to get him," demanded the older of the Italian brothers.

"Si, I'll be back with grandpa in a minute so you can wait right here." Feliciano replied, the second part he had turned to the German, before he turned starting to make his way up the stairs.

Lovino waited with Ludwig because since he just met him, he didn't exactly trust the German right away. Lovino is nothing like Feliciano.

"Um, I didn't really get your name..." Ludwig started awkwardly, it was obvious that he wasn't to good at being the social type.

"I'm Lovino, and you better remember that bastardo 'cause I'm not repeating it." Lovino spoke rudely, from the way Ludwig saw him talking to Feliciano he's pretty sure that the boy's always like this.

"Ja, I'll remember."

"Good."

They waited in silence until they heard a pair footsteps coming down the stairs. Roma came down followed by Feliciano, he looked cheerfully at the German in the doorway.

Upon seeing that Ludwig would probably be leaving soon, Lovino left the room to go to his and Feliciano's shared bedroom. It was shared because Feliciano started bawling as soon as him sleeping in his own room was even hinted. Lovino rolled his eyes at the memory of Feliciano blabbering on and on until they let him have a room with Lovino.

As Lovino was just about to step inside his room he heard Roma laughing so loud that even from upstairs he jumped at the sudden noise.

"Hey! That just about gave me a heart attack, quit acting like an idiota!" Lovino yelled, the only answer he got was louder laughter from his grandpa and a worried 've' from his brother. "Bastardo..."

Lovino went into his room muttering curses under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Please Review!<strong>


	2. Potato Bastards

**Um.. mi dispiace I haven't updated in half a year, I was going to write more but sort of lost my focus and time and then my laptop broke down a few times, so heres the next chapter! Finally, hey?**

**I do not own Hetalia! (But I do have season 1, 2, 3, 4 and the movie on dvd now)**

* * *

><p>"Watch out, potato bastardo!" Lovino yelled when, once again, some mashed potatoes just barely missed his face by inches.<p>

"Hey, the awesome me can't help it if you sitting so close to the fire zone!" Gilbert, Ludwig's brother, defended himself.

His 'Vati' gave him a stern look, "There shouldn't be a fire zone at all."

The albino just scoffed at the icy words and went back to trying to throw potatoes at Ludwig.

Lovino, Feliciano, and Roma went for dinner at the Beilschmidts' for dinner that night, apparently Germans take family way more seriously than they do, family is way more important to them.

So Lovino is stuck all dinner beside one potato bastard that is being shot at by the other potato bastard with apparently bad aim. Definitely not the way he had wanted to spend his evening.

_Splat!_

"Bruder, stop it. You got the wall covered in potatoes!" Potatoes had flown right over Ludwig's head and splattered on the wall behind him.

"I'm awesome! I don't need to listen to my little bruder!" It was then he was hit in the back of the head with a metal spoon. Hard.

"That's enough. I said before to be on your _good_ behavior when we have guests, not throw potatoes on the wall!" Mr. Beilschmidt set down the spoon he had used to hit Gilbert.

"This is my good behavior!" Lovino started to tune out the argument going on around him as he picked around the potatoes on his plate. His brother didn't really seem all that effected by the arguing probably thanks to how oblivious he is.

Roma just laughed at the commotion around him. Lovino ignored everyone during dinner having some outbursts, cussing every body out, but mostly avoiding the potatoes that flown his way when Gilbert started throwing them again.

When the visit was finally over and done with it left Lovino annoyed and drained of energy. Feliciano was happily chatting about how nice Ludwig was, Lovino yelled at him, telling his brother he was a potato and wurst loving bastardo.

Roma tried to lecture Lovino on how he should be keeping an open mind but he tuned him out mostly. Lovino's grandpa didn't seem to notice and kept his rant going.

"...And Gilbert seemed like he might like you, maybe if you spent a bit of time with him and get along!" Roma was ranting.

Lovino snapped his attention back to his grandfather at that one, "I'm never gonna get along with anybody from this potato loving country! Especially that egotistic bastardo!"

"Would you at least try?"

"No!"

"Per favore fratello?" Italy cut in.

"For the last time, no!" Lovino saw that they were back home so he stormed inside the house. Before slamming the door shut behind him he could hear Roma's voice saying disapprovingly "Why can't he be more like his brother?"

Lovino collapsed on his bed, his anger melting slightly from exhaustion, just having enough energy to kick his shoes off his feat before falling asleep.

–

Lovino could feel something beside him but was too tired to see what it was, he rolled over trying to go back to sleep. Whatever was beside him shifted, mumbling something Lovino couldn't hear but it was enough to give him a boost to the waking world.

Lovino looked over to see his brother curled up in his bed beside him, it took a moment for him to process but as soon as he did he kicked him out. "What the hell! Can't you just stay in your own bed?"

"Ve... I didn't want to sleep in my bed, this was are first night here." Feliciano got up from the floor.

"You should just get used to it then, you didn't see me crawling into your bed ever, have you?"

"But Fratello-" any other protesting would have been cut off by their grandfather's call.

"Feliciano, Lovino, get out of bed!" Lovino climbed out of bed to find he was just wearing his boxers and shirt he had been wearing the day before. Feliciano seemed to notice Lovino's confused face.

"I thought you'd be uncomfortable with everything on," Feliciano smiled when Lovino gave a slight nod of acknowledgment while they pulled on some clothes quickly.

Going downstairs Lovino recalled Roma's words from the night before, anger started bubbling in his chest. _Want me to be more like Feliciano? Not gonna happen idiota!_ Lovino thought.

"Finally, I thought you were going to sleep the morning away!" Their grandfather laughed as they entered the room.

"Well how can we with you being the loud bastardo you are?" Lovino huffed as he sat at the table, spreading jam over the toast laying on his plate.

"Lovino, watch your language! You should be thankful that I woke you up and set the table for all of us, because one day I won't be around to do so." Roma scolded.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "That would be the day."

"Don't say stuff like that Lovi, its rude!" He wasn't surprised when Feliciano joined the argument.

"Vaffanculo! It's too early for this, can't I just eat?"

His Grandpa sighed, "Fine, but you have to learn manners sooner or later."

"I've learned manners, I just choose not to use them!" Lovino ate his breakfast quickly and left the room with a cup of coffee deciding to drink it on the porch.

He knew his grandpa might not like it, but its not like he can be perfect all the time. Not like Roma thinks of his brother...

Lovino sat on the chair that was on the front porch, enjoying the quiet. It seemed like a lot of yelling for one morning but it seemed normal, at least it wasn't dead silent like back with his parents. If it was still like the way it was before, they would be sleeping off a hang over about now.

"Hey, Lovi or whatever they called you!" Lovino gave a sigh of annoyance when he noticed the distinct white hair and red eyes.

"My name is Lovino, get it right or get the fuck outta here!"

Gilbert raised his hands in mock surrender, "Relax! My awesomeness can't just hold information from one meeting like that."

"What? The type of meeting where you almost hit me in the face with potatoes every few minutes?"

"Didn't I say I was sorry?"

"No from what I remember, that potato bastard smacked you and apologized for your behavior."

Gilbert shrugged, "Sounds good enough to me."

"What are you even doing here?" Lovino's patience was almost out the window.

"What? Don't you feel honored to have my awesome presence?" When all Gilbert got in response was a glare he explained, "I was just walking by and saw you were just sitting there by yourself and thought it would be awesome of me to see whats up."

"Nothing, its none of your business as to what goes on in my life." Lovino snapped.

"Anything I want to be my business is my business!" Lovino gave the German, or Prussian as he called himself, a weird look, he just couldn't seem to get him to go away.

Despite Lovino throwing curses at him as Gilbert approached, he sat on the patio next to the Italian. "Well I'm not leaving until you tell me whats going on so you better just start telling the awesome me."

"Why don't you mind your own damn business, stronzo!" Lovino had just about enough of this.

"That's just not how I do things, you know the quicker you tell me, the quicker I go away!" Gilbert started poking Lovino's cheek making him irritated.

"It was just an argument its not like you'd get anything out of knowing, idiota. Now go away!" Lovino smacked Gilbert's hand away.

It looked like Gilbert was going to say something but whatever he was going to say was cut off when Feliciano opened the front door suddenly and flung himself at Lovino, "I'm sorry fratellone, please don't be mad at me anymore and come inside! I promise not to try to lecture you ever again and I'll-"

"What the hell, Feliciano! I'm not mad at _you_ now get off!" Romano tried to pry his brother off of him, but his arms were tightly wrapped around his shoulders as Feliciano's apologies stopped.

"Ve.. why are you mad then?"

"None of your business, now let go!" Feliciano finally released Lovino from his tight grip and seemed to notice Gilbert sitting next to them for the first time.

"Oh, hallo Gilbert! What are you doing here?"

"Don't fucking talk in that stupido potato language!"

"But fratello, we're in Germany so we have to speak it sometimes!"

"I don't care, I'm not gonna speak potato!"

At this time Gilbert cut in, "The awesome language is called German, not potato!"

Lovino gave a huff of annoyance before getting up and walking towards the road, when he saw his brother move to follow him he yelled back, "Don't follow me idiota, I'm going for a walk alone!"

Feliciano didn't make any move to follow again, Gilbert seemed to get the message too and didn't pursue the Italian.

Lovino let out a sigh of relief once he was out of sight of the house, he just needed to get away from all the noise around his family sometimes. He walked beside the road lost in his thoughts until he found a trail leading into a group of trees that was big enough to probably be a small forest, it was covered with undergrowth so it was harder to notice. Deciding to follow the trail he started carefully making his way down it, he cursed under his breath every time he stumbled over a branch or anything in his way.

He breathed in the fresh scent of the leaves and trees surrounding him, Lovino felt himself relax in the calming atmosphere. A soft breeze made its way through the area around the trees as he found where the trail ended.

Before him a large tree that seemed to be the oldest one since it was thicker and had grown higher than all of the other trees. Lovino sat at the base of it, his mind drifting peacefully for the first time in a while. He didn't realize he had drifted asleep until he opened his eyes, what felt like a few minutes after he closed them, to see the sun had risen much higher into the sky.

He got up from where he had been sitting against the tree and took the trail back to the road again, taking a minute to wonder which way he had come from before walking back to the house. Lovino didn't want Feliciano to worry too much about where he disappeared to, he was always so melodramatic about everything. Lovino rolled his eyes when he thought of different situations where his Fratellino had been worried about nothing. Lovino found that when he came back his fratello and nonno weren't there, he sighed in relief and went upstairs to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Grazie for reading and please review! And yet again I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time!<strong>


End file.
